


When I Met You In Summer

by monochromekiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/pseuds/monochromekiss
Summary: Levi and Eren have been dating for a while, but things always seem to get in the way. When they finally have a chance to go on a proper date, Eren promises he has something romantic planned.





	When I Met You In Summer

Levi Ackerman had never been keen on socialising or spending time with other people, and he had spent most of his life avoiding anything to do with romance and dating. He was a solitary person by nature, mostly preferring his own company with the acception of his close friends Hange and Erwin, the only people he really trusted enough to be open with. But a romantic relationship felt far too complicated and more hassle than what it was worth. 

That was until a certain brunette with bright green eyes and an infectious smile stumbled into his life. At first Levi had tried his hardest to keep some distance between them. It was impossible to avoid Eren completely with the boy now working for him, and the two of them needing to meet up and discuss plans pretty much on a daily basis. But that didn’t mean they needed to become friends. 

Eren clearly had other ideas though, taking every opportunity he had to ask Levi personal questions and find out more about him. No matter how much Levi tried to hide things from him, Eren had a way of gradually finding out the things he wanted to know. He could see through the shorter male’s cold exterior and saw the genuinely caring man underneath. He wasn’t easily put off by Levi’s blunt remarks and sarcastic nature. 

Soon Levi found himself admiring Eren’s enthusiasm and determination rather than considering it a nuisance. He started to enjoy the brunette’s company and look forward to their meetings, smiling more than he ever had done before. And when Eren confessed he had fallen in love with Levi and pressed his lips firmly against his without waiting for an answer, Levi quickly realised he felt the same way. 

It wasn’t until a few weeks after their first kiss that Levi and Eren were finally able to spend time together without having to worry about anything else. They were rarely apart at this point, but this would be their first proper date. No discussions of work, no worrying about future plans. 

This had to be the hottest August in history, so it seemed like the perfect opportunity for them to take advantage of the warm weather and beautiful sunshine. 

“So...Where are we going?” Levi asked curiously as he turned to gaze at his boyfriend. They had been driving for a while now and this wasn’t the first time he had asked, but so far the only clue he had been given was it was sure to be romantic. 

“Hm, it’s a secret.” Eren answered with a wide grin, his eyes practically sparkling with excitement. 

It wasn't until the various buildings of the city had long since disappeared that Levi started to have a suspicion of where they were going, and even then he couldn't be completely sure. But as the car came to a stop and he climbed out, the salty aroma in the breeze around them was the last clue he needed. 

"The ocean?" Levi asked, but instead of a verbal response his boyfriend grabbed him by the hand and eagerly pulled him alongside him. 

"Come on! Let's go!" Eren called out, keeping a tight hold of Levi until they reached the bottom of the sand covered path leading down to the beach. His shoes were unceremoniously kicked off, left discarded in a heap on the hard path. 

Levi stopped at the very edge of the beach, taking a while longer than his boyfriend to carefully remove his shoes and leave them neatly side by side where they would be easy to find again. By the time he looked up again Eren was already running off into the distance, clearly eager to reach the sea while shouting words of encouragement to Levi. Had Levi known what the brunette’s plans were he would have worn more appropriate clothing, so he settled for rolling up the bottoms of his trousers. 

As he stepped into the water the cold hit him first, but barely lasted a few seconds before he became used to it. Levi let out a content sigh, savouring the feeling of the soft sand between his toes and the relaxing water that splashed around his feet. “It’s beautiful.” He murmured quietly, his grey eyes looking out at the large expanse of blue water that stretched all the way to the horizon. 

“Hey Levi, come here. I made you something.” Eren said as he clapped off some sand that was stuck to his hands, beckoning his boyfriend over. 

Levi walked over to his boyfriend’s side, a soft laugh leaving his lips when he saw Eren’s creation. Beneath the small amount of water sloshing around their feet was an array of shells and pebbles, carefully placed into the sand to spell out ** _Levi ♡ Eren. _ **

“Wow...You romantic sap.” Levi chuckled with a shake of his head, instinctively leaning in closer to the taller boy’s side. He took Eren’s hand in his and gently entwined their fingers together, giving his hand a light squeeze. “I love you. Thank you for bringing me here.” 

“I love you too. More than all the tiny grains of sand under our feet.” Eren smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Levi’s forehead. “I hope we can do this more often.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Levi agreed with a content sigh. He honestly couldn’t remember a time he had felt more content. Standing on the beach with the boy he loved underneath a cloudless sky, with nothing around them but the wide open sea and golden sand, it felt like the entire world had stopped just for them. Eventually they would need to head back, but in that moment at least all they needed was each other. And no matter what life threw at them, they would do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a lot shorter than most of the works I post on here, but I was planning on entering a contest on the AOT Amino group and needed something quick. This was written pretty much on the last day, but somehow it won so I decided to post it here too. Levi and Eren are both over 18 in this. I didn't give much of a backstory here, I just wanted something quick and fluffy.


End file.
